The Death God and The Fox of Kanoha
by DarkSageofKanoha
Summary: Ichigo was banished to an unknown world but in this world he finds a new life and new friends. with this second chance he can reforge his shattered future. KurinaiXIchigo narutoxhinata
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,I originally posted this and I decided that it needed a TON of work so I just took it down and now I'm going to start refurbishing it majorly**

**The Death God and Fox of Konoha**

Chapter 1: The Strawberry Arrives!

Ichigo sighed as he looked at his friends, Shinigami and human alike, and walked up to the portal leading to where he would be exiled. He mentally cursed the Soul Society, it had been a year since he beat Aizen and they were banishing him now because he had regained his spiritual powers along with his inner hollow.

As his gaze went over his friends he finally came to Yamamoto and said, "Yamamoto, if I ever see you again I'll kill you for what you have done to me and my family." Yamamoto grunted and replied, "And I will accept your challenge and end it like I have so many others."

Ichigo looked away and saw that all his friends, save chad, were crying. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry that you guys have to deal with this." Rukia rolled her eyes and said affectionately, "Hopefully I'll see you again baka." Ichigo smirked and said, "Yeah you and me both midget." and walked through the gated tunnel of white before him, the gate closed and both Ichigo and the tunnel disappeared from the lives of his friends and family.

For now he promised himself "I will come back and see my family if it's the last thing I do." his grip tightening on the soul pager that Urahara had given him.

After walking for about 5 minutes he reached the exit and entered his new home world and scoffed as his gaze landed on a massive gate. The gate stood about 6 stories high along with the wall that went 2 stories above it. As he studied the gate he saw 'Kanohagekure' in large kanji on the gate.

"The village hidden in the leaves eh? Doesn't seem too hidden to me." as he said this he noticed a mob chasing a small blonde boy with whisker marks out of the gates. The little boy tripped and the villagers crowded around him and started to kick him.

Ichigo growled in disgust and Shunpo'd in front of the villagers, making them jump back in fright, looked to the kid and said, "Hey you alright?"

The boy looked up at him with large, cerulean-blue eyes that screamed fear and nodded. Ichigo gave him a small smile and said, " Don't worry they will be punished." He turned to the villagers and unslung his gigantic sword, Zangetsu.

As the bandages slid off he brought it up in front of him and raged at the villagers, " YOU ARE ALL TRASH FOR ATTACKING A CHILD! But don't worry, I won't kill you."

Ichigo looked back down to the child and asked, "Who's the guy in charge?" The kid looked up and replied in a timid but bright voice, "The Hokage, he's also the one who helps look after me." Ichigo looked at him and asked, " This happen often?" The four year old just nodded and frowned down to the ground making Ichigo's heart break.

"Kid what's your name?" The kid looked up and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, you mister?" Ichigo smiled and said "Kurosaki Ichigo. Now Naruto, where is this Hokage? I wanna talk with him." Naruto nodded, got up and dusted himself off, then led his new friend towards the gate.

As they reached the gate with the still scared shitless villagers in tow, a man in white and red robes and hat with the kanji for Fire on it walked through the gate as if on cue. A squad of men and women in black with white animal masks appeared in formation behind him.

The man in the red robes removed a pipe from his mouth and asked Ichigo, "Who are you and what is your business here?" Ichigo scowled and told the old man, "I am Ichigo Kurosaki and honestly I wouldn't know. i was banished here for saving people, my life is kinda in shambles right now"

The old man sighed and said "I am Haruzen Sarutobi, Hokage and protector of this Village Hidden in the Leaves known as Kanohagekure."I thank you for protecting Naruto. He has led a life of torture because of this village, a life I am ashamed of letting him have." Ichigo looked to the villagers with enough hatred that Kenpachi Zeraki would squeal with joy for the fight that Ichigo would give him. The villagers barely had the mind to flinch and soil themselves.

Ichigo shouldered Zangetsu and remarked, "They're lucky I don't kill them all right now." The Hokage raised his eyebrows and asked, "Just how do you plan on doing that? They would overwhelm you in an instant."

Ichigo simply flicked Zangetsu towards a straggle of trees, then re-shouldered Zangetsu and replied, "That's how I'd exterminate that pond scum.", as the small group and many behind them fell down slowly, all of their trunks sliced clean through.

The Ninja and Hokage were all visibly shaken; the old Hokage shook the suprise off of his face and said "So what are your intentions?"

Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and said "My intentions are to protect my friends and it seems I've made a new one here." As he looked down to see Naruto holding onto the baggy leg of his shihakusho. He smiled and tousled Naruto's hair.

Ichigo looked back to the Hokage and said, "I'm a hard worker, strong as well as a good swordsman. If you've got work for me I'll take what I can get and be happy with it 'cause this kid's gotta eat, he's scrawny enough already. Oh, and tell the village the next person to even look at him wrong will find my sword coming out of their chest."

The Hokage smirked dangerously and said, "So you would kill to protect the boy? Well then I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be trained as a shinobi?"

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head "What's in it for me?" Sarutobi grinned and pulled out a scroll, tossing it to Ichigo "This is a list of the benefits of being a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf."

Ichigo examined the scroll and smirked "Sounds good to me, though I suppose you have a right to know about my hollow."

Sarutobi gave him a questioning look and cut his gaze to Ichigo "What is a hollow?"

Ichigo sighed and ripped his mask into existence and said in a gravely, demonic voice, "This is a hollow." He leaked out massive amounts of killing intent, which only further frightened the already pathetic villagers, then released his mask.

After Ichigo had taken the mask off, Sarutobi shuddered and said, "What exactly are you?"

Ichigo scowled and mumbled, "If I had 100 Yen for every time someone asked that." then in a louder voice, "I am a Vizard, a Soul Reaper who has gained Hollow or Demon powers through no fault of his own."

Sarutobi got a puzzled look and asked, "I want to see what your capable of."

As he said this, a white haired cyclopes appeared in a swirl of leaves and said, "Yo, so who's the kid with the oversized sword?"

Ichigo scowled and a tick mark appeared on his forehead and he said "So is this my new home or am I going to have to leave and take the kid with me."

Naruto looked up at him and smiled and said "So are you going to take care of me?"

Ichigo smiled softly and said, "Yes I'm going to protect and care for you." He then looked

to the civilians and ninja alike and said, "And anyone that tries to hurt him will have me and Old Man Zangetsu to deal with." As he finished, he materialized his Zanpakuto's spirit, causing everyone to go wide eyed and the villagers to finally break and run screaming back into the town.

Kakashi gasped and revealed his Sharringan to look at the incarnation of Ichigo's Sword and said, "What kind of Genjutsu is this?"

Ichigo scowled once again and said "I won't pretend that I know what the hell you're talking about but Zangetsu here is just as real as you or me. Now let's get moving old man so I can take care of this paperwork and get me and Naruto-kun here settled in."

Sarutobi grunted at his sheer lack of respect and waved for him to follow.

**Well what do you guys think? I hope you guys like the intro R&R PLEASE! And suggestions are welcome. Also I know Ichigo sounded a bit OOC but really he's not because he never wanted to pass judgment on people unless they made him and if the Hokage wouldn't do anything they would have been killed on the spot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NARUTO OR BLEACH I WOULDNT BE HERE WRITING NOW WOULD I?**_

**Well I finally finished editing and I hope you guys like my writing in general. If you guys like it PLEASE REVIEW I'll take any suggestions into consideration. Thanks for reading hope to get reviews! XD**

**CH 2 Naruto's Past revealed and the ties that bind**

Ichigo looked around as He and his group of leaf villagers walked through Konohagakure to the Hokage's Tower in the center. Ichigo got signed up for the ninja academy and got an allowance to get him started in Konohagakure with an apartment. After these tasks were done they went to the council meeting chambers.

Ichigo left Naruto in the care of Kakashi after warning him of what would happen to him if Naruto came back to him in worse condition than he left him in. Kakashi, of course, cringed in fear.

As they walked in one councilman with his arm in a sling and bandages over one of his eyes muttered, "I hope Sarutobi has come to his senses and either lets me have that demon brat Naruto for ROOT or to execute the pest."

Ichigo snarled and focused the full brunt of his reiatsu at the man. The councilman immediately hit the ground on his hands and knees, barely able to breathe.

Ichigo walked past him, spat on him, and said to the entire council, "The next time I hear someone say something negative about Naruto I will kill them and the person next to them. Now Sarutobi has something to say so shut up or I will personally send you all to hell. GOT IT?"

With the exception of the councilman who couldn't move (whose name was Danzo), they all nodded.

Ichigo let Danzo up and stood next to the Hokage, who coughed and said, "Hence forth the Civilian Council will have absolutely no say in anything other than merchant affairs and even then it will be limited. The Shinobi Council will be limited to advising me any demands unless I see them as reasonable will be immediately denied. All those opposed to my new rules?"

The entire civilian council and Shinobi council minus the clan heads sweated in their pressure that they felt from Ichigo added to the fierce looks from their clan heads made more than a few just sit still. Still a brave, or foolish, few dared to raise their hands

" And all those for?" all the clan heads and those who weren't against the order raised their hands.

Ichigo flashed to the opposite side of the room, sword drawn and a murderous look on his face. He sheathed Zangetsu as the opposed council members' heads fell to the table

"Their charge is treason against Kanoha and the penalty is invariably DEATH" said the Hokage "going against the Hokage is Treason of the highest order."

Ichigo and Sarutobi left the room with the council stunned. Even cold heartless Hiashi was visibly surprised as he muttered "He's impossibly fast, I couldn't even see him move with my Byakugan."

Fugaku Uchiha nodded and said "Neither could my Mongekyo Sharringan. I didn't even see him move before he was across the room with that massive sword drawn... let alone striking down the councilmen."

At that the clan heads left to contemplate what they had just witnessed. The surviving councilmen thanked their luck that they made the right descision.

Ichigo sighed as they walked out of the council room and into the hokage's office. Naruto ran towards him, laughing happily as he saw his new best friend.

Ichigo picked him up and handed his paperwork in to the Hokage asking him where the apartment was.

The old Hokage sighed as he sat down. He took off his hat, stuffed his pipe and lit it, and said, "There is something that Naruto needs to know, and since he has a capable protector I feel it time for him to know just what he is."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and said "And that is?"

Sarutobi got up and went to a picture on the wall that looked like an adult version of Naruto, sadness and respect in his eyes.

Then it hit Ichigo, "His father was a Hokage wasn't he?"

Sarutobi nodded and pulled the picture off the wall and revealed a safe with several seals on it. The Hokage removed the seals and opened the safe, he pulled a sealed voucher for a warehouse and a key from the safe and handed them to Ichigo. Next he showed Ichigo on a map where both the warehouse and his new living area were. He told him to go to the Namikaze estate after he has the crates from the specially sealed room at the warehouse and give them to Naruto.

The Old Hokage sat down behind his desk and said, "What I'm about to tell you is one of Kanoha's greatest secrets..." he took a few steadying puffs on his pipe before continueing, "Naruto is the Container of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune. His father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the hero of the war against Iwagekure.

"He was the one who sealed the beast within Naruto, but the price of the sealing was his life. His mother, Kushina Uzimaki, died in child birth and his Godparents I've had to keep on missions to keep the village safe. I truly wish I could have kept them with him, but I must protect my people before I can do anything for the individual."

Ichigo nodded and said "Well I'm here now. I won't try to be his father, but his brother... I can do that."

Sarutobi smiled and said "That is all that can be asked of you, my boy. I thank you for the deep compassion you direct at the boy, he has deserved so much more than what he's gotten. It's good to know that he'll finally be getting what he needs."

Ichigo smiled and said "I can teach him abilities like mine if you you're okay with it, and if he can take the training. You could say that my abilities can be learned under the right circumstances and Naruto's Demon might allow him to access the powers of a soul reaper.

'My sword is called a Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto are blades with a soul that gives it special properties and abilities, they are just as unique as their owner, and the size of a persons Zanpakuto reflects their power as a soul reaper. Soul reapers can also perform special spells known as Kido, though I've never had much luck with it."

To say that Sarutobi was shocked by what he had just learned was an understatement, the revelation of just how powerful ichigo's powers were astonished him beyond anything else he'd ever heard.

"Ichigo my boy, yours and Naruto's Situation has just VASTLY improved. With that knowledge I could have your family instated as a clan!" he added a laugh to the end of this statement.

Ichigo smiled and laughed with him, even though he had no idea what he was talking about. "Well I think it's time this little guy and I got to bed, we're both gonna need the sleep. Will you be needing me tomorrow?"

The aged Hokage shook his head and Ichigo, carrying a now sleeping Naruto, went to get his things and crash for the night.

**Namikaze Estate 40 mins later**

Ichigo smiled and the four year old Naruto cuddled into his chest and grabbed onto his shihaksho with his tiny fist and kept walking gaining murderous stares from the men and lustful gazes from most of the women until they saw Naruto. Upon arriving at the Namikaze estate Ichigo went wide eyed and said "Damn old man I hope we aren't the ones who have to clean it up if so I'm gunna have to use Bankai so I can get it done in a reasonable amount of time." Then he thought 'Troublesome'

**At the Narra Estate-**

Shikaku and Shikamaru both sneezed in unison and said "Damn troublesome someone's talking about me." at the same time

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo had woken Naruto after cooking their meal of Ramen which he discovered to be the boy's favorite meal and he thanked kami that Yuzu had taught him everything she knew about cooking while he was recovering from the war. At this thought he shed a small tear and thought of his family. He sighed and thought about trying to get ahold of old Hat n' Clogs with his spare soul pager that they had forgotten to take from him, as he'd need the two faced bastard for supplies he needed as well as a few things Naruto could probably use. He pulled out the soul pager and called Uhrahara. Then waited as the rings went over and over again. Eventually someone picked up and said "Uhrahara Shoten This is Tesai speaking how I may help you?" Ichigo replied "hey its Ichigo is Hat N' Clogs in? I need some stuff. I found a kid in the world I was exiled to that has more potential than I did when Uhrahara first got ahold of me." Tesai sounded skeptical but curious as to what would impress Ichigo so much that he needed training supplies "Yes, he's right here."

Uhrahara picked up the phone and said "so the guard I bribed did do as I asked and let you keep a soul pager, very good and Tesai says that you found someone of your own to train is that correct?" Ichigo said "Yeah but the village's leader says that he's a demon container the Nine-Tailed Fox to be exact. I'd like you to come to this world and build me a training ground and maybe one or two for the village or just leave them the plans for how to do it." At this Uhrahara sighed and said "Why do you have such an interest in this village, Ichigo?" Ichigo stayed silent for a moment then said "This kid… he needs me so I'm going to be there for him." Uhrahara hummed then said "Why does the kid need you? Why not someone else?" Ichigo scowled and said angrily "How many people do you know of that can protect someone from an entire village when that's where you live?" Uhrahara submitted and said "alright point taken, well I'll come over in a few days when I can open a gate there, ok?" Ichigo sighed and said "Later Uhrahara, Take care of yourself." Uhrahara practically grinned through the phone and said "Always do, don't I?" then hung up.

After Kisuke hung up Ichigo noticed Naruto was peaking around the corner. At this Ichigo smiled and waved for him to come to him and said "ready for dinner Naruto?" at this Naruto Smiled huge and started running for the kitchen. When he got there and found the ramen he looked at Ichigo and had fake anime tears coming down his face as he bowed to Ichigo as a god (pun intended) causing him to laugh and say "So someone likes ramen." Naruto nodded quickly.

After Naruto's 8th bowl and Ichigo recovered from shock of his mass consumption, Ichigo began to explain to Naruto about his heritage and where they were, at this Naruto sighed and said "I forgive them, all of them, even the ones who beat me." As he said this Ichigo's eyes began to widen and he said "Naruto…you're one surprising and wise boy." Naruto gave a small smile, his REAL smile not the big fake one he gave just about everyone. Afterwards they sat down and began talking about his past and Ichigo found out that Naruto was 4 years old and had just been kicked out of the orphanage only hours before Ichigo turned up causing Ichigo's rage to build and Naruto saw Zangetsu begin to glow and a howling sound start and Ichigo growled quietly with a cold lethal edge to it "I'm going to kill those bastards." Naruto grabbed the leg of his shihaksho and said "No Ichi-Nii-san they don't need to die and….. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Ichigo sighed and said "Its my spiritual powers and that sword is my Zanpakuto his name is Zangetsu, would you like to meet him?" Naruto went wide eyed and nodded at speeds that the Harashin couldn't match. Ichigo smiled and went to his inner world and found Zangetsu basking in the sunlight and Ichigo smiled and said "Zangetsu wanna meet Naruto?" Zangetsu look at him and smiled and nodded after saying "It's so sunny, I love the sun, Naruto-Kun has brought the sun back out. I'll go out with you." After their conversation Zangetsu materialized out of his Sword and went to Naruto and smiled and looked at him and said in his deep baritone voice "Hello Naruto-Kun, I am Zangetsu. I must thank you for taking the rain away; I do so hate the rain." Naruto looked at him and said "Me too it's depressing and makes me sad." Zangetsu smiled and said "You need to get to bed young one" after Naruto yawned and Ichigo picked him up and Flash-Stepped to Naruto's room and said "Good-Night Naruto." And left the room.

**Well Hope you guys liked it I worked hard on it and I'm hoping for lots of reviews please read and review.**


End file.
